Beware of the Ghouls
by Berry the fangirl
Summary: The apocalypse is over and Sam and Dean are back to hunting. Just some ghouls, easy enough. But will Sam be OK with it? Just general Sam hurting and Big brother Dean! I like sad Sam! :P Rated T for foul-mouthed Winchesters


**My second Supernatural story, and again it's a suffering Sam one! That's just how I like it! I add these one chapter stories when I have writer's block from my longer story for a different show, just cause I love those Winchesters! **

**Just to point out I didn't want the apocalypse to go on so let's just say it's all over and the world is all good, it just means I don't have to bother with it in my story :D**

**I hope my Americanism is OK, if I brought some Scottish into it sorry, I just thought making it American would make it more authentic :P**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any supernatural characters, or that great quote from Silence of the Lambs. **

**Enjoy! :)

* * *

**

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. Castiel had found God, who sent Lucifer back to Hell and ended the apocalypse, and the brothers never had to say yes. Finally, everything was back to normal, and he and Sam were once again on the road. They had discussed giving up hunting, but that was who they were – Sam and Dean Winchester, demon hunters, slayers of the Supernatural. Plus, Dean had pointed out, they could continue to travel all across the States, killing the bad guys, getting the girl (or several girls in Dean's case), the life of a hero. What more could he ask for?

Sam however, was not so enthusiastic. This recent hunt that Bobby had sent them on was not something Sam wanted to be a part of. All the evidence pointed towards a family of ghouls, and Sam's last encounter with ghouls had not gone well – he could still see the faint scars on his wrists where they had tried to drain him of all his blood. So for the entire journey, Sam sat glumly in the passenger seat of the Impala, staring out of the window. Dean didn't pay attention to his brother's sour mood, and started singing (well, more screaming out of tune) along to some AC/DC and drumming on the steering wheel.

Finally, Sam spoke. "Dude, could you turn that down? I happen to value my ear drums."

"Let me think about that..." Dean paused for a moment and then proceeded to turn the volume up and scream louder. Sam merely gave him his best bitch face.

"All right, all right I was just messing with ya," Dean turned the radio off. "Seriously man, what's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this hunt."

"Your woman's intuition playing up again is it?"

"Shut up. It's just... remember the last time we faced ghouls? That didn't end so well..."

"Yeah but we didn't know what we were dealing with back then! But now we are pretty positive and we can be better prepared!"

"Yeah, I guess, whatever." And with that Sam resumed staring out the window looking totally miserable.

"Ah cheer up! The world is safe, the Devil is back in Hell, we have an easy hunt, what could be better? Seriously you need to get laid – let's get you a lady friend after we kill those sons of bitches,'k?"

"I don't need to get laid Dean, I'm fine. I just want this hunt to be over."

"It will be soon bro. We will be there in 45 minutes; we'll grab a bite to eat, do a bit of investigating, kill the ghouls, and be done by dinner time."

"OK." Sam continued to stare, and Dean gave up trying to cheer his brother up. _Grumpy bitch ain't gonna ruin my good mood,_ Dean thought, and with that he turned the radio back on and started rocking out to every song that came on, whether he liked it or not.

xxx

Dean pulled into the car park of the Phoenix Motel. Dean chose the place because he loved the simplicity of its name – _"Look Sam! In Phoenix, Arizona they have a place called the Phoenix Motel. How freaking unoriginal! My kinda place!" _he had exclaimed upon finding the place. Sam remained as uninterested as ever and merely grunted in response. When he had parked the Impala, he left Sam in order to check in.

When Dean returned to the car he was a little shocked to find that Sam had actually bothered to move out of the car and start unpacking the trunk.

"My God! He lives!" he cried sarcastically.

"Hilarious, Dean. Which room is it?"

"104. Furthest I could get from reception."

"'K. Let's get moving."

"YES SIR!" Dean yelled and saluted Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes and made his way to the motel room.

xxx

"Excuse me, sir. We're with the FBI. My name is agent Brian Young, and this is my partner agent Malcolm Johnson," Dean flashed his fake ID to the old grave digger. He smirked to himself at the names he had come up with, although Sam had moaned earlier that using rock stars was starting to become too obvious.

"What does the FBI want with me?" the man asked.

"Well sir, I hear you may have some information regarding some grave robberies last week."

"Why on Earth would the FBI be interested in something like that?"

"There have been a spate of these grave robberies across the State and we could really appreciate any information you might have. We are concerned that there may be something weird going on..." Sam cringed at Dean's choice of words. Luckily, the old man took no notice.

"I see. Well I already told the police and they just assumed I was just some crazy old guy, been around dead folk too long. They never believed a word I said. Why would you be any different?"

"Believe me, sir," Sam stepped in "In our careers we have come across some pretty odd things. We are not here to judge, we just need to know everything you do."

"Well, all right. It was a Thursday night, and I was about to lock up the cemetery gates, when I heard this group of people approaching. I confess I ain't as strong as I once was, and they sounded pretty tough, so I hid out of view, in case they would cause trouble. There were 5 of 'em – 4 men and a rather attractive young blonde woman. They were inspecting the tombstones – at first I thought they were just grieving relatives, but then I noticed that the men were all carrying shovels. Next thing I know, they start digging up some graves. I was debating over whether or not to call the police, but...well... I guess you could say I was intrigued, so I just kept watching. They then dragged out 4 bodies – the girl was just watching – and that's when it got weird. The men...well... they... they started EATING the bodies! Like actually eating them! I wanted to look away, I felt so nauseous, but I just kept staring! And if that wasn't weird enough... they started to change! I mean, they looked different! Like some sort of shape shifter – well I know that shape shifters don't exist but that's the only way I can describe it! And the whole time that pretty lady just watched, laughing! They kept asking if she wanted to have one, but she said that she was happy with her body, she had a purpose for it or something – I mean I don't blame her she was gorgeous – but I mean what was going on there? As soon as they left I called the cops, but they didn't believe men, instead they took me in for blood tests to make sure I hadn't been drinking or on drugs, and then they let me go assuming I was some crazy old guy. But I know what I saw, I swear it's true!"

For a moment no one spoke. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then the old man, trying desperately to find something to say. Dean finally chose to break the silence. "So, when you say like, they were eating the bodies, it was like, a Silence of the Lambs deal? Did they eat the livers with some fava beans and a nice Chianti?" Dean chuckled at his own joke, only to receive glares from the old man and Sam.

"This isn't a joke Agent Young!"

"No sir, my partner is just a bit of an idiot," Sam dead-panned, "thank you very much for your help sir – and if it helps, people from other cities have had similar stories, so I don't think you're crazy. Come on Young, let's leave this gentleman to his business." Sam offered the old man a handshake, and dragged Dean back to the Impala.

"Dean, could you have been more of a douche?"

"Sorry Sam, couldn't resist!"

"Yeah, well, you could at least try to act like a professional. Look I think this confirms we are dealing with ghouls, but I don't get that ghoul in the form of the woman. What does she mean that she has a purpose? I thought the purpose of ghouls was to feed on human flesh?"

"Maybe she is trying after a specific victim? Remember that ghoul that became Adam to trap Dad? Maybe she is looking for revenge?"

"Maybe. She better not be related to those other ghouls, I am sick of monsters taking revenge on us..."

"Aww man! I just realized something!"

"Oh great... what?"

"Well we can't get laid! I mean, we could end up fornicating with a ghoul! Aww man, and the girls here are so hot!"

"Dean, for once can you concentrate on using your other brain?"

"Just cause you're a frigid Bridget doesn't mean I can't get some!" Dean yelped as Sam gave him a well-deserved kick in the shin. "All right all right yeesh, lighten up! Can we find these sons of bitches all ready? Actually can we eat first, I'm starving!"

"Dean you ate like an hour ago!"

"I had one lousy bag of chips, that's not a meal!"

"That one bag of chips was just under a kilogram! Normal people shouldn't be able to eat that much and still feel hungry after!"

"Dude, I am the oldest and I say we go eat then hunt!" Dean started the engine and pulled out for his search for a decent diner.

xxx

"Dude, this is so boring!" Dean whined as they sat amongst the bushes surrounding the cemetery. "What makes you think they'll come here?"

"There was a mass funeral here today for victims of a train crash, I doubt ghouls could resist several fresh victims. Now shut up and stop complaining!"

Dean's only response was to show his middle finger and mouth "spin on it" and then sat silently – but only for a few moments. "OW! Sam could we not of found a hiding place where the bushes weren't so sharp?"

"Dean, will you keep your voice down!" Sam whispered angrily. "We're supposed to take them by surprise! With you making all that racket we were as well making a sign saying 'hunters hiding here' with a big arrow pointing right to us!"

"Wait, shh! Did you hear that?" Dean whispered, turning serious. Sam listened, and could hear a very faint giggle. "Do you think it's them?" he whispered as quietly as he could.

"I guess we'll find out." The brothers sat quietly and watched the gates, while carefully checking that their shotguns were appropriately loaded. Soon enough, a gang of 5 entered the cemetery carrying shovels. Dean could easily make out the faces of the 4 men, but the woman had her head covered with the hood of her coat. He turned to Sam and whispered, "Remember to aim for their heads. On the count of three we run out and start shooting OK?" Sam nodded. "OK. One – two – THREE!" The brothers jumped out and ran after the ghouls. After Dean successfully shot one in the head and killed him, the others panicked and split up. "Shit! Sam go left, I'll get these guys!" He heard Sam yelling back in agreement, and the brothers split up and chased after the ghouls.

Several gunshots later, the brothers reunited. "I got 2 of them, both male. How about you Sam?" Sam looked concerned. "Same as me," he replied. "Which means that the woman is still out there!"

"Shit!" Dean groaned. "How did we lose her?"

"Lose who?" a female voice asked. The brothers span around and came face to face with an all too familiar young blonde woman.

"Oh God..." Dean moaned.

"J-Jess?" Sam stammered, dropping his gun.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for saving me from those awful monsters," she cooed, and smiled at him. "God I missed you! It's been too long!"

"No... you can't be... you're... you're dead!"

"Clearly I'm not," Jess giggled. "It's good to be back!"

"Sam, we have to kill it! It's not Jess it's a ghoul!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up Dean!" Jess yelled and threw Dean across the cemetery, taking him by surprise. His gun was thrown from him. "Sam don't listen to him, he doesn't want you to have anyone! Remember back in Stanford? He came along and you left! Then that demon came and tried to kill me!"

"But... I saw you on the ceiling! You went up in flames! You have to be dead!"

"Well yes I died then, but I was brought back! I don't know how, but I was! Ask Dean, he knows!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean kept quiet so you wouldn't come back – he knew that if you found out I was alive you would come back and he would be alone again!"

Sam was stunned. "No! No, Dean wouldn't do that to me! He wouldn't! He knew how much you – she – meant to me! He wouldn't!"

"But he did! Look Sam, it's me! We can be together again!"

"No!" Sam's voice was shaky. "You aren't Jess! Jess died, she was killed by Yellow-Eyes. You're a ghoul!"

Jess became very angry and grabbed Sam by the neck. "So, that's how it's gonna be? You're just gonna leave me again? You let that demon kill me, but I forgave you! Who else would forgive someone for getting them killed? It was all your fault Sam, but I was willing to take you back! And this is how you repay me? By accusing me of being some monster! Well I won't stand for that!" Jess dropped Sam and made her way over to Dean, who was just starting to regain consciousness after hitting his head as he landed from being thrown. "Say goodbye to your brother Sam!"

"Sam? Sam please, kill it! It's not Jess!" Jess wrapped her hands around Dean's neck and started to squeeze.

"No!" Sam yelled, and picked up the shotgun and fired at the ghoul. He missed the head, but was able to startle her and she let go of Dean long enough for Dean to retrieve his own gun and shoot her in the head.

"Gee Sam, thanks, took you long enough!" he growled. Sam didn't answer and Dean noticed that his brother was looking quite pale. Suddenly, Sam ran off and vomited behind a bush. Dean lost any rage he might have had and it was replaced by concern, and he ran over to Sam and rubbed his back.

"Woah, OK, easy! Come on I was the one that got splattered with ghoul blood I should be the one bringing back my dinner," he joked. Sam responded by further retching.

"Done?" Dean asked after a few moments. Sam merely nodded and wouldn't look at Dean. "You OK?"

Sam nodded again and started to walk back to the car. "I need a drink," he mumbled.

"Well here, I got some water," Dean ran over to Sam and handed him a bottle. Sam accepted the water, rinsed his mouth out and then took a few sips. He muttered his thanks and continued to walk back to the Impala. Dean followed and when they reached the car, they got in and Dean drove back to the motel.

xxx

"Yeah Bobby, we got them all. We're gonna leave in the morning, do you want us back at your place? OK we will be there in a couple of days, later Bobby!" Dean hung up and sat down on his motel bed. He was exhausted and his head was pounding, and he just wanted to fall straight to sleep, but he was too concerned about Sam. His brother hadn't said a word on the whole journey back, and went straight to have a shower when they arrived back. Dean didn't know whether or not he should try and talk to Sam about what happened, but he was worried that it could turn into some sort of chick-flick moment. As he considered his options, Sam emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt, hair dripping wet. Without a word, Sam flopped down onto his bed and turned to fall asleep.

"Good night then Sam," Dean said sarcastically. Sam grunted in response and soon fell asleep. Dean took that as his cue to go to sleep himself. He quickly washed himself at the sink and then changed into a clean top and decided against sweats, he would just make do with boxers. He promptly dived onto his own bed – next to the door in true big brother form, just in case something entered the room – and fell asleep instantly.

A couple of hours later, Sam woke up with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. _Great, _he thought, _back to the nightmares again. _It was just like before, Jess pinned to the ceiling, being engulfed in flames. He tried to get the image out of his head, but he failed. He had hoped that he hadn't disturbed Dean, but no such luck there either. His older brother stirred and mumbled, "what's up Sam?"

"It's nothing Dean, just...go back to sleep." Dean noticed the shakiness of his brother's voice, and knew that it was certainly something. He sat up and turned the bedside lamp on. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"Was it about Jess?" Sam didn't answer. Instead, he lay back down and turned over so his back was facing Dean. To Dean that was a clear yes, and he didn't know what to say, so just looked at his brother. He was about to just say good night and turned the light off, when he saw Sam's shoulders trembling.

"Sam?" he asked warily and made his way over to Sam's bed and sat on the edge. "Sam? What is it?"

"Nothing Dean, I'm fine." Sam squeaked, sniffing when he had finished, obviously trying to hide his tears.

"I can see that." Dean moved to the top of the bed and sat next to Sam's upper body, leaning against the headboard. He put a hand on Sam's arm. "Talk to me man."

Sam remained silent for a while, and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For letting that ghoul attack you. You were right, it wasn't her I should have killed it but... but I couldn't! It felt like she was there, she was walking and talking, and even though I knew it was just a monster taking her form, I couldn't kill her! I didn't want to lose her again, Dean." His voice faded out at the last bit and he broke down into sobs.

"Hey, Sam it's OK. Come on," Dean tugged on Sam's arm, offering him that ever so rare chick-flick moment. Sam took him up on the offer, and proceeded to bury his face into Dean's chest and sobbed. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother and cooed soothing words into his ear. "You don't have to be sorry Sam, I know it must have been hard for you. She meant a lot to you. But you were able to kill that ghoul when it tried to kill me, you pushed your emotions aside to save me, and I'm grateful for that really! I'm sorry I didn't show much gratitude at the time, but I had just had a knock on the head," Dean hoped that this would make Sam feel better, but his brother continued to sob. "OK, OK, just let it all out."

After a while, Sam started to calm down and the sobbing was reduced to a few sniffs and a couple of hiccups, but he didn't move from Dean's side. He felt comforted by his brother's presence and he didn't want to lose that. Dean must have sensed this, because he continued to rub his brother's back and stroke his hair and said "You must be worn out, why not try and get some sleep? I'll be here." Sam nodded against his chest, and soon fell asleep. When Dean noticed his brother's breathing become more regular, he relaxed a bit and he eventually fell asleep along with Sam.

xxx

"You ready to go?" Dean yelled from the car.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Sam called back and left the reception after returning the key. The lady at the desk had not been able to hide her disappointment that it was not the "handsome one" that had returned them, but Sam chose to ignore this.

"Bobby's expecting us. Shall we grab breakfast first?"

Sam jumped into the passenger seat and closed the door. "Sounds good!"

"OK, let's leave this dump and get some waffles!" he flashed his brother a very cheesy grin, and was delighted when Sam smiled back. Sam was looking much better, and Dean was relieved that he finally seemed happy. Neither brought up their moment the night before, but they didn't need to. Sam knew that if he was upset he could turn to Dean for comfort, and Dean was just happy in the knowledge that he could help his little brother, just like when they were kids. Finally, things were starting to be like they were before the whole damned apocalypse. On that happy note, Dean turned on the radio and both brothers sang tunelessly along to Bon Jovi as they left the motel.


End file.
